Power Xtreme
by Cabriel
Summary: In the near future, Doc Drakken, and his cyborg companion Motor Ed, unleash their forces to conquer earth.Only one force can stop this evil: a handful of brave men fused with incredible assault weapon systems becoming man and machine,Power Xtreme!
1. The Age of Technology

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and the other toon that would be fusioned with it. Though with the title and the summary, you could guess.

Power Xtreme

Chapter I: The Age of Technology

In the near future, the sudden boom of technology was one of the high points of human accomplishments. Sentient robots helped the citizens of the world and machines that made living simpler.

But there's a saying that all good intentions paved the way to hell.

The same technology that should have benefited man also became their fear. As always with humans, greed overran all reason. What were supposed to be tools for peace became tools for destruction.

And it's the job of Global Justice, Cybernetic Anti-Terrorism Unit, to see that the people were safe from Cybernetic Attacks. However… Though their job description was to police any crime committed by, or in direct control of, robots. Pretty simple. But the reality was, the Unit got their butts kicked _every single time._

And Kim Possible was getting frustrated as hell.

As Global Justice's top field agent, she was supposed to be the best. She was given the task of leading a group of agents that would become the CATs. At first she was delighted that she was made Unit Commander. But as their failures increased, so did her ire and despair.

It was not because her unit was lacking in skill and ability, far from it. Her unit were the best agents there was. They were just ill-equipped to face the situations. And that's putting it mildly. The first mission they went was a disaster. She thought that if they would take out the people who were controlling the robots, they would cease to function. She made a grave error.

They had brought non lethal weapons to the scene. The intelligence she had been given was faulty. There had been no humans present in the crime. Only robots. She never saw anything like it before. The walking tin cans had lasers for arms and she could have sworn that one of them flipped hits torso backwards and fired a rocket.

Needless to say, they got away.

The second time, they brought laser rifles and rockets. But she underestimated the robot's design and numbers. The lasers slightly fazed them and to her surprise outnumbered them five to one.

In the end, the Unit was lucky to get out alive. The robots fired indiscriminately. Most of the time they were trying to get the people caught in the middle of the firefight away while they tried to keep themselves alive.

"What a mess I'm in," Kim sighed as she frowned at the pile of paperwork she needed to endure. She had been given an ultimatum, shape up or ship out. "Who's behind all of this?" Her vidphone suddenly beeped and a welcomed sight greet her.

"What up Wade?" Kim smiled although the weariness was evident in her face.

"You don't look so hot," Wade, now in his late teens worked freelance. However, he was restricted by Global Justice to limit his enterprise to design rather than his usual data gathering technique.

"Bad week," Kim sighed as explanation. "How's your end?"

"Same old, same old. Working on a teleportation device. I went to patent it but someone beat me to it," Wade said a bit miffed.

"Who?" Kim asked. This was news. Someone beat Wade into doing something. She knew the young man was a genius and it irked his pride that someone could outthink him.

"Don't know," he sighed. "Anyway. Couldn't find out since I can't hack into mainframes anymore."

"Let it go Wade. People get beat once in a while," Kim said making the young man smirk.

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, take care of yourself," With a wave, Wade ended the conversation. Kim sighed as she returned to her work. Never had a day gone by that she didn't wish that her old team was together. Looking at the framed picture at her desk, she knew that she had blundered it. Taking the picture frame, she touched the flat surface, wishing that she could go back in time and undo what she had done. Because of her pride, she had alienated her best friend and tore his heart.

Gazing at the picture of her and her beloved, she couldn't help but wonder if friendships were as easy to mend as a torn picture. She, in her anger, had torn the picture of them in the middle. It took her a while to realize what she had done and when she sought him out to apologize, he was gone. When she questioned his parents, they said that he needed time alone.

So she waited. But he never returned. That was seven years ago.

Now, she wondered that if he would ever forgive her.

Placing the frame down, she tried to get back to work and forget.

But all she could do was wonder where he was.

888811118888

In the middle of the dessert, one would wonder why anyone would be there. Sure there were nomads traveling from one place to another but no one who was lounging in the middle of an oasis in a beach chair, holding a glass of iced tea, looking up into the cloudless sky. To a person, one might think that he was enjoying a vacation. Except, Keith Chapel was not on vacation. But it wouldn't hurt to relax a bit.

Keith, though most of the time serious, was a man who took pleasures in the simple things in life. It was hard to find time to relax in the work that he does but he spent them wisely. Wearing a safari shirt that he had left open, one could see that Keith kept his body in shape. With his six foot frame, it was not easy for him to lounge around. His brown hair and hazel eyes completed the tall, dark and handsome persona. But he had a tendency to brood that added to the mystery.

"We're not here for a picnic," an amused voice said, making Keith turn. He smirked as he saw his friend, Felix Renton walk his way towards him. Keith was amazed at what Felix could achieve. Four years ago, Felix was dependent on a mechanical chair but since technology had given way in advances in medicine, Felix could walk again.

"Flyboy's enjoying himself up there," Keith settled back and watched the sky. "You wouldn't have guessed the pain it took me to convince him to try the damned thing."

"Well," Felix said, looking up, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare. "You must admit, the first few times were not that pleasant."

"They were disasters," Keith said, amused at his friend's choice of words. "Any word on those attacks?"

"Yeah," Felix said solemnly. "We'd better get back. There a briefing in twenty minutes." Keith sighed and tapped at his wrist communicator. "We're getting back, Flyboy."

"Ah, man," came the complain. "And I'm just digging this bon diggity system."

"Trust me dude. You'll be using it again," Felix promised and nodded to Keith.

"Keith to Z, we're ready."

8881111888111

Kim possible was startled as the the alarm had rung. The reports came in, a group of robots were attacking a military weapons depot. Kim growled in frustration knowing pretty well what the odds were. If these were the same robots that had been terrorizing the people these past weeks, they were in deep trouble. Kim ordered her unit to carry rocket launchers and beam rifles. They still didn't have the equipment to fight them off but they would try.

8881111888

Two figures watched as the robots fought their way easily through the defenses. To one of them, it was a dream come true to see his magnificent creations in action. The other, was impressed by the metal carnage they left behind.

"All is going according to my plan," one of them said. The distinct sound of his cybernetics drowned his lear.

"Dude, this is whacked, seriously," his companion said, rotating his robotic arm that was shaped liked an axe. Though the man was large, hewas made more menacing bu the fact that 1/4 of his entire body was mechanized. His right arm, part of his torso and right leg were replaced with machines. He had the bearings of an 80's rocker complete with a mullet.

"Must you say seriously?" the first man said as he walked beside him. The man had almost the same enhancements as the other man but with slight differences. The man's cybernetics were on his left and his suit was red as opposed to his companion's blue themes. Though the red clashed with his blue skin, half of his face was covered in a metallic mask.

"Seriously, Doc?"

"Seriously," Doc grimaced.

"Seriously," with that, Doc sighed.

"Doc," his companion said as he touched a buttom on his cybernetic part. "Global Justice will be crashing our planed party, seriously."

"Then, dear Ed. Let them come. It's time for the world to know the might of Doc Drakken!"

Ed simply smiled and played his air guitar.

(end of 1)

A/n: This is a test to see if this idea works. what do you think?


	2. A new team

Chapter II: A new team

Up in geo sync orbit, unknown to the rest of the world was the most advanced space station ever built. Originally, the station was to be a waypoint for rescue operations. It still has that function, only with a little more "specialized equipment" onboard.

The station was about 500 meters long and had 20 levels. It had proximity defenses and long range blasters used for repelling asteroids. Though it could hold on its own, its primary defense was its passive stealth system that made it invisible to radar.

But the main system that the station boasted, though none on Earth knew of it, was its matter transporter. The only one authorized and used in the world. And the person in charge of operations was Zita Flores.

Operations Officer of the Space Station _Sky Vault_.

When she first came onboard, she was surprised to find the station understaffed and in minimal power. It took her six months to get the whole station running, still understaffed but fully operational.

She was proud at that accomplishment, however, she couldn't claim all the glory. After all, most of the systems were put online by Felix Renton. At first she was surprised to see him there but was also glad to see a familiar face from home.

Then, six month ago, Keith Chapel joined them and supervised, and participated, in the installation of the various systems that made Sky Vault unique, primarily the matter transporter. He also upgraded the passive stealth and calibrated the blasters. Zita, after seeing Keith work, had the impression that he could fabricate a weapon with common household items and junk.

And then _he_, showed up. Originally he was sent to replace their cook when their regular cook got sick. She never thought she'd see him again. Sure she had dated him, the truth was she still had feelings for him. It would be awkward seeing him in the station. But somehow, they overcame it.

Zita was now sitting in the operations platform, an elevated seat overlooking a large screen. It had its own console where she could control the necessary equipments chosen for the various mission they had been assigned to undertake. The distinctive sound of the matter transporter echoed through the C&C. Looking Behind her, Zita smiled when she saw the trio exit the transporter platform.

The three of them were wearing specially created Exo-frames that enabled them to travel via transporter. Without it… well, it won't be pretty. She, herself, was wearing a vest that allowed her to use the transporter without any ill effects. It's standard procedure when on Sky Vault.

The similarities end there. The Exo-frames had one more important job vital to their mission.

The Exo-frames were armored body suits with what looked like docking ports around it. There were seven ports on the front torso and the same number at the back that was shaped like the letter H that's lying down. There were also a port in each shoulder, four in each arm, two upper and two lower and five in each leg, two thigh and three lower leg. All of them have are the same except for the colors and intricate design.

With Felix, his Exo-frame was of green and black, while Keith's has yellow and black, his front had the number 7 on where the ports were. And _him…_He was wearing a blue and grey frame that was more aerodynamic than the others.

"What do you have for us Z?" Felix asked as he came up beside her. He was the only one of the three that was comfortable being with her. Actually, the only awkwardness was with _him_. Keith respected her and smiled softly whenever Felix came over to Zita. It was like he knew something she did not.

"As of 1400 hours, Sky Vault is now in standby mode," she said earning her mixed reactions from the group. Felix blinked, surprised at the sudden change of status. Keith simply looked at the digital time display to confirm the time. It was 1405.

But the last of the trio merely looked lost and confused. She never knew why she found him cute with his large ears and freckles. At least he had filled up in the years and his hair covered half his ears. But still, he was the same old kid from Middleton.

"So… what does that mean?" he asked making Keith groan.

"It means that we are now in alert," Keith said, smirking at the implication of the situation. If they were now on alert that meant that something went wrong planet side. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that Global Justice was made into a fool in International TV," Zita said as she worked her console. The screen lit up, showing a recording of an earlier news item.

"_We are here today in front of a government operated warehouse where a group of what is described as attack androids forced their way and stole an undisclosed list of government property,"_ the reporter said. The four of them listened intently as they saw the destroyed warehouse in the background.

"Another one?" Keith asked as he continued to watch.

"_Global Justice's CATs responded but did not even dent even one of the androids,"_

"_That's not true!_" The Fiery head of Kim Possible came to view, making one of the people in C&C gasp in surprise. "_We took a couple of them down! But our priority was the safety of the civilians. When we verified their safety, we began blasting the androids. We managed to stop a few of them before they escaped…"_

"Shut if off," Keith said as he looked at their third. "Look's like your Ex got pissed," he then turned to Zita forestalling a retort from their flyboy. "Z? Could you… borrow one of those androids?"

"Well… they _are_ inorganic matter. Let's see… Got one," the transporter was activated and an android materialized in the middle of the platform. "Right from the transport."

"KP's gonna be pissed we stole something of hers," the third man said.

"You're good," Felix said rewarding her a smile. Zita cleared her throat and blushed. Keith went towards the android but he took a pistol from a nearby weapons cabinet and cocked it.

"Is it still functional?" Felix asked. Zita immediately worked her fingers on the console, running the scanners on her catch.

"Power supply's fried," Zita said but was cautious. She knew to never relax until everything was completely safe.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the techboys to figure out who made it," Keith said, still pointing the gun at the hunk of metal. "That means I have to disassemble this bit by bit."

"We don't have to figure out who made it," the third man said as he nodded towards the screen. The rest of them turned towards the screen which turned on by itself.

"Greetings, citizens of the world," the man in the screen said, his bluish face was half covered with a red metal mask.

"It can't be," the third man said in disbelief.

"Know him?" Zita asked as she tried to pinpoint the location of the source.

"I know the man behind him," Felix said as he saw a man with a blond mullet behind the blue skinned man. "That's Motor Ed."

"And that, my friends, is Dr. Drakken," said their flyboy. "Or my name is not Ron Stoppable.

11118881881881111

Kim Possible was shocked to see her arch nemesis not only alive but also cybernetic. The last time she saw Drakken was three years ago. He had teamed up with Motor Ed since Shego was still in bars. She never did see them escape the doomed lair. Was it possible that they survived by fusing themselves with cybernetics?

"I am Doc Drakken," Kim shivered at his tone. He was much colder than before, much more menacing. It would be a mistake to underestimate him.

"You wave witnessed what I can do. Surrender the world to my rule or be destroyed!" the screen went blank. Kim blinked in surprise. There was something different about it that gave her the chills. Drakken was direct and to the point. This was a different person than who she had fought before.

And with an army of nearly indestructible androids, he was the most dangerous man in the world.

11111888881111888811

"That was straightforward," Ron frowned as the screen went blank. "Usually he'll rant your ear off."

"That thing in his left body is not just prosthesis," Keith said as he removed the weapon systems in the android. "I have a hunch that's it's a supercomputer." Ron, Keith and Felix were in the station's laboratory, disassembling the android as far way from C&C.

"Would a computer make him a deranged man?" Felix asked.

"It would make you crazy," Zita said from the room's console. Her image was projected in one of the screens near them. She was still in C&C, trying to make sense of the data she had collected from the android. "And only a crazy person would program an android to kill mercilessly."

"Plus the constant computation of algorithms would give you a migraine," Keith said as he opened a panel. "There's talk of a development of a cybernetic brain, however, the personality of the person programmed into it degrades in time."

"What happened to him?" Felix asked as he looked at his friend. Ron sighed, leaning on a console, crossing his arms and looked at the android.

"I don't really know," he confessed. "It was Kim's first mission when she joined GJ. She said she could handle it. We argued about it and here we are."

"That's the worst long story short," Zita said from her post. Felix was inclined to agree while Keith didn't say anything and continued to work on the android.

"I've got something," he said as he peeled off the layers of circuitry. "This is not an android but a drone."

"Drone?" Felix asked as he came closer.

"Difference?" Ron asked making Keith sigh.

"Drones do not have the complex programming that composes an android's AI." Keith said as he turned back to his work. "No. this is simple. My TV has a more complex programming than this drone."

"It looks like an overgrown toy," Ron commented making the other two look at him in comprehension.

"You're right," Felix said as he neared the drone. Keith immediately pried a circuit board loose and went to a microscope in a nearby table. He skimmed the circuit and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Gotcha," he said, rising from the microscope.

"What you got?" Ron asked and peered into the eyepieces. He was surprised at what he saw. "Z boy?"

"Nakasumi's icon," Keith replied. "The image is drawn into certain circuits. It's called circuit art. Over the years, designers draw random scribbles or personal logos in the circuits they designed. It does not affect the performance and sometimes the designers get a kick at it."

"Would we find your icon in the circuits you designed?" Zita asked in a teasing tone. Keith only grumbled and continued.

"The circuits that control the movement of this thing came from Nakasumi Inc. After I photograph the components, you and Felix will go to Nakasumi himself and ask him about it. We won't learn much. Drakken probably stole it and enhanced it for destruction."

"Probably Motor Ed did that," Felix smirked. "He had a thing with machines."

"Either way it's just formality," Zita said. "We might come up with a clue."

"What about you?" Ron asked as he looked at Keith.

"I'll have to get information about Drakken and there's only one person who knows him best." Ron and Felix looked at him as if he was crazy. He must be if he thinks he could enter a high security holding cell and even talk to _her._

"The question is; will she listen?" Zita asked. Keith only gave them an enigmatic smile.

"Trust me."

11118888811118881

Shego grumbled as she was led towards one of the interrogation rooms. It had been more than three years since she was led into interrogation. Something was up, she was sure of it. She did not have any possibility of parole so they needed her for something. But what? Drakken was dead. So what else was there?

She was escorted by five heavily armed men. If she wasn't shackled with inhibitors, she could take them. Her legs were constricted as well as her arms, she could only walk half steps with all those shackles.

When the men opened the door to the interrogation room, Shego blinked in surprise. She saw a handsome man in a tan suit. He would have looked like a tycoon if he didn't have those thick glasses over his eyes.

"You're my lawyer?" Shego sneered as the men left them alone in the room. The man only smiled and held a seat for her. Shego was taken back. No one acted like a gentleman for her before. It was a warm feeling that she tried to squash. Instead, it showed in her cheek that she was pleased and embarrassed by the gesture. Taking a deep breath, she sat down at the offered seat. Her lawyer sat opposite of her and looked into her file.

"Have you any idea why you were summoned?" he asked without preamble. Shego was surprised at this straightforwardness. Usually they beat around the bush, when they're not beating something else as they leered at her body. She didn't know if she had that effect on his since she was wearing baggy prison overalls.

"Must be important," she said in nonchalance, hiding her curiosity very well. But not well enough since the man smiled in amusement. Sighing in frustration, she leaned on the table towards him, giving him the nastiest glare she had. "Listen. If you're my lawyer, the mere fact that I have a lawyer intrigues me. It means either two things; this is an interview for my parole or I'm going to be questioned."

"By someone you don't like even," the man said, tossing her file aside. "They'll want to know everything you know about Drakken." Shego stilled at the name. Why? Didn't they know that he's dead? Apparently, she had voiced the last thought out since her lawyer pulled out a portable video set and faced the monitor towards her.

Shego paled as she watched the broadcast Drakken did earlier. She couldn't believe it! Drakken was alive! Her anger was her strength. She didn't notice that her shackles were on the verge or breaking. The lawyer noticed it and shut the video off and took it away from her.

"Just give me a chance to rip his head off and I'll do anything you say," Shego said, the fire that was once lost in her soul ignited once again. The lawyer was pleased but only shook his head in agreement.

"Fortunately you just gave me something to work with," he said. "I dread to know what would happen if I was not here when you utter those words in front of Global Justice." Shego immediately sobered when she heard that name.

"So…" she smirked. "Princess will be here?"

"Yep," he said as he opened his briefcase. Shego smiled as she contemplated her position. She was in a position to bargain for her freedom. But with her record, she'll only annoy Kim and won't get anything in return.

"Do you know what's on the table?" she asked.

"Reduced sentence with the possibility of parole in 25," he said with a shrug. Shego laughed mirthlessly and shook her head.

"They're crazy. Could you get a better deal?" suddenly, Shego's shackles unlocked and she felt herself free. Shego blinked in confusion and looked at him with a questioning look.

"I have," he said as he took out a piece of document from his briefcase and slit in on the table towards her. While rubbing her wrists, she glanced at the document and her eyes widened in shock.

"Is this real?" she asked.

"We don't have time," the lawyer said. "Skim it. If you're considering it, we're out of here. I don't want GJ raining in on our parade."

"Why? I thought this is legit."

"Paperwork," he said. "It's better to let them think you've escape. Interested?" he removed a sophisticated looking vest from his briefcase and tossed it to her. "Wear it."

Without thinking, Shego removed her top and wore the vest. She looked at the lawyer, who, to her surprise, had his back towards her. "Quite gallant."

"I've read the report on the last person who leered at you," the man said gently, as if stating a fact. Shego chuckled as he told him that she's ready.

"You need to see about this design," she said, fingering the garment distastefully. "Smarty Mart's got better duds that this." The man only smiled at her comment.

"Shall we?" he said as he stood beside her.

"How exactly…" Shego didn't have a chance to finish when they were enveloped in a blue light and both of them disappeared from the room.

At the same moment the door of the interrogation room opened, revealing a rather confused Kim Possible. They said that Shego was in this room but the only thing she saw was a set of shackles laying on the floor and the top of a prisoner's uniform on the table.

Upon close inspection, Kim growled and ran out of the room when she saw Shego's name sewn on its chest.

(end of 2)


	3. Man and Machine

Chapter III: Man and Machine

Ron and Felix walked through the streets of Tokyo a bit disheartened at the news they got from Mr. Nakasumi. Apparently, someone stole some designs for his future releases. One of them was the drone they got in the lab. Although, he was helpful in giving them a complete list of the designs that were stolen.

"This is up your alley, Ron," Felix said as he showed him one of the files. "It's an air drone. It looked like something the military would design and not Nakasumi."

"This would be so cool if it weren't going to try to kill us," Ron sighed. "The old man said that the files that were stolen were in their garbage bin. Someone must have gone through the trash to get these."

"And that someone is named Doc Drakken," Felix smirked. Looking around, he watched as the locals passed by. The people did not know the threat that was coming. Seeing most of the file Nakasumi-san gave them, he was beginning to doubt that they could stop the coming evil.

"What could mere men do in the face of pure evil?" Felix mumbled to himself, feeling his heart fall in a pit of despair.

"Mere men we are not," Ron smiled, patting his friend on the back. "Come on Felix! We're different from the rest. No mere man could overcome his own weakness. Look at you! They said you couldn't walk but you showed them. And they told me I couldn't date a cheerleader much less get one to be my girlfriend! And you know what my motto is:"

"Never be normal!" Ron and Felix said in unison, making the brunette smile. "But you're forgetting one thing Ron; you're single." But Ron was unfazed as he smiled at his friend.

"A temporary setback. When I get the two of us talking without interruptions, we'll be tight again."

"Amazing," Felix shook his head. "Even though you had a falling out with Kim, you still hoping that you're going to get back together."

"She only needed time and space," Ron said as he started towards the nearest shop.

"For three years?" Felix asked as he placed the file in his backpack. "Did she even know that you joined the Air Force?"

"Not even Wade did," Ron said but he was still smiling. "But I'm sure when she's ready she could find me."

"Pride is what would kill us all, Ronman," Felix shook his head and followed his friend. "Where are we going anyway?"

"This is Japan, right?" Ron smiled. "Home of technological advancements. And where else to find the latest Survival Horror Games than in Japan!" He then went into the nearest store. Felix looked up at the sign and smirked at what he saw.

"Two things, Ronman," he said. "One; you can't read or speak Japanese and two," his smile grew larger. "That's a Hentai shop." Slowly, Ron walked out, his face slightly reddening.

"Just this once," he smiled shyly and went back in. Felix blinked in confusion and surprise and with a shrug went in after him.

111118888811111

Kim Possible really missed the old days. She really missed being a normal person, well, as normal as could be. What she missed the most was her best friend. Do you know the saying you only know the true value of an object when it is lost to you? When she lost Ron, she felt an emptiness in her soul. At first she thought that she could forget if she buried herself in her work. But still, the loneliness remained. She knew it was her fault, she reminded herself of that fact every single day.

At one time, she had tried to find him but nothing. There was not even a signal from his tracking chip. It was like he disappeared from the world. At one time when she landed on an aircraft carrier en route to a mission she swore she saw Ron taking off from the ship's catapult in an F-14 Tomcat. She was really tired at the time so she shrugged the incident off as a figment of her imagination. There was no way that Ron could fly a fighter jet, was there?

Come to think of it, she herself had underestimated her best friend in more than one occasion. Maybe that was her problem. She never saw Ron's true worth until he was no longer by her side. When she thought about that, she cursed herself even more.

But her thoughts came back to the present. Though she didn't have any idea how the techs lost one of the robots… drones, she corrected. The tech boys determined that. And she didn't have a clue how Shego escaped. At first she was furious. Her only lead to Drakken was gone, though truthfully, she was glad that she was gone. When Drakken left her for dead, her spirit broke. It was like Shego was a shell of her former being. But someone broke her out and that meant that they needed her just as much as she did.

Her only clue was the 'lawyer' that was with her at the time. But when she reviewed the security tapes, all they recorded was static. This was planned but by whom?

Her mind wandered as she walked the streets of Tokyo. She was there to gather information about the drones. She called Mr. Nakasumi to ask if he knew anyone making sophisticated drones in his area and what he said surprised her.

Someone had already asked him that question. Two young men on official business asked him about the drones, which incidentally were his designs. These two helped him in the past so he helped them in return. He said that they were there to stop the eminent evil.

If Mr. Nakasumi believed them, then it must be true. But what other organization was handling this case? Did GJ know about this? Were they helping us? Was that Ron coming out of that shop just now? Kim stopped her train of thoughts and stared. Though the man's physique was different and his hair was longer, she knew those ears and those freckles anywhere.

His companion noticed her first. He looked at her and he froze. When Kim had gotten a good look at him she couldn't believe who it was. It was Felix Renton. And he was standing! When did this happen? Ron was still engrossed in a magazine and still was oblivious to her presence.

But what would she do now that she had found him?

1111888888

Felix's eyes widened as he saw the redhead standing in front of them. Ron, in his usual Ronness didn't even notice. He was still browsing the magazine he had purchased earlier and was engrossed with its contents.

"I can't believe that this is possible," Ron said disbelievingly. "I mean, these guys have a lot of spare time to tie her up like that."

"Um… Ronman," Felix nudged his friend before he made a fool of himself further. Ron looked at him and suddenly noticed that Felix was looking at something away from them. As he turned to see what he was looking at, he too froze on the spot.

He never expected to see her like this, especially with what he was holding. Quickly, he hid the magazine behind his back and smiled goofily at her.

"Um… hi, KP," he said shyly as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Both men saw that she was trembling. Ron's eyes widened in fear. He knew perfectly well the wrath of Kim Possible. Felix, however, only heard rumors of the legendary temper. And being as smart as he is, he knew when to fall back.

"I've got some shopping to do," Felix said as he patted his friend's back. "Good Luck," before Ron could voice a protest, he was gone. Ron swallowed as he faced her. So many things to say, all caught in his throat. What if he said something that would kill their friendship for good?

But he was not chosen for the organization for being afraid. No. It was because he would face anything to achieve a goal.

He took a deep breath and gave her his warmest smile.

And then he prepared for the worst.

What happened was something he did not expect.

111888111881881

"Um… hi, KP," everything didn't matter. She had heard those words she had missed, craved and hoped to hear again. She barely noticed Felix leave but what shattered her resolve was his smile. That pure, selfless smile that always made her feel that it would be all right.

Trembling with joy, she rushed Ron and hugged him, burying her head on his shoulder.

Everything did not matter. Not her job, not her pride, not her mission. All that mattered that she had her Ron back.

111888888811111

"Everything cool back there?" Zita asked as Keith emerged from the service lift in his Exo-frame.

"Why shouldn't it be?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. Zita merely shook her head and returned to her work.

"I don't know. What you're doing may blow up on your face," she said. Keith only snorted and leaned on the panel beside the transporter.

"I know. I'm taking a risk, Z. And if we don't stop Drakken, we're all lost. The people, including the higher ranks, scoffed this project. They thought that they could handle it. But they couldn't, could they? People are getting hurt, including the pawns that they sent. I know most of them. They're good agents but still kids. There's always a better way but pride always blinds them to it."

"You're not that old, Keith," Zita chuckled. "And I get what you're saying." She took a deep breath and looked at him softly. Of the three, Keith was the most devoted in this project. He wouldn't fail. She could see it in his eyes.

Cold, calculating and determined. That was Keith for you. But he had moments, like earlier, that he would slip his emotions in his features. Even if it was a little smile, Zita knew that he had a caring heart underneath.

Suddenly, an alarm flashed on her console. She immediately went to work trying to determine where the trouble was. She gaped when she realized what was going on.

"Keith. Trouble," she turned towards him in panic but he smiled softly at her. Somehow, his smile calmed her down.

"By the book, Zita," he said as he stood straight.

"By the book. Got it," she typed at her console. "Calls are coming in. Robots on rampage. Attacking Tokyo."

"Tokyo, interesting. Felix and Ron are in Tokyo. Did they bring their Exo-frames?"

"They should," Zita said. Keith began to walk towards the transporter.

"Contact them," Keith said, standing by. Felix was the first one to respond Zita's call.

"Drakken?" he asked as his face filled the monitor. The shouts of panic could be heard from his communicator making Keith smirk.

"Where's Ron?" Zita asked. Felix glanced away and nodded.

"He's getting his suit on. Z. I've got files here in my backpack that could help us. Could you beam it up?"

"Your backpacks have tracking devices so I could. I'm sending Keith down," She looked towards the transporter and Keith nodded. With a press of a button, he shimmered in a blue light and disappeared.

Zita sighed as she retrieved Felix's backpack.

"It's show time."

11111888888111111

Ron's wrist communicator and Kim's comlink sounded at the same time. Each wanted to ignore the calls but it was their sworn duty to protect the people. It was only then did they realize that the whole area is in panic. Reluctantly, they parted. Kim smiled sheepishly and apologetically.

"I've got to…" she started but Ron gave her an understanding smile.

"I understand," he said.

"We could…" Kim looked pleadingly and immediately, Ron looked away.

"Argh! Not the Puppy Dog Pout!" despite what was happening, Kim laughed. When he was sure it was safe, Ron smiled at her. "Maybe another time. Go KP. The people need you." Kim looked at the people, running for their lives. She was torn between her best friend and her duty.

"I just found you again, Ron…" Ron, still smiling, held up his hand.

"Tomorrow. Bueno Nacho. Lunch. You're buying," Ron said as he, with great reluctance, left. But he paused and looked at her. "KP?" Kim turned and looked at him curiously. "I've got your back." And then he was gone.

Ron will be Ron, Kim thought as she answered her comlink with a smile. But first thing's first. "What's the sitch?"

11118888888111111

Ron was already in his Exo-frame when he joined Felix and Keith by the bay. Keith was assessing the situation and what he saw encouraged him. Earlier, he was not sure if they were ready but seeing the opposition, he became confident.

"Catching up on old times?" Keith said as he pressed his communicator.

"Not yet," Ron smiled but it wavered when he saw the drones. There were about five air drones and twenty land drones. At sea, Felix could make out the outline of robotic sharks attacking the marina. "What are those?"

"The air drones are strafers and the land drones are traumatizers, according to the files you sent" Zita said through their com. "Their armors are stronger that most but not that strong. Our weapons can destroy them. But watch it. You're in a heavily populated area. Those hours in the practice range should come in handy."

"So what's the plan, KC?" Keith blinked when Ron called him that. This was a first for him since Ron came on board. He just shook his head and stowed it for later.

"Z? Let's keep this simple," Keith said.

"Simple it is," Zita said enthusiastically. "Assembling _Cruiser_, _Fire Force _and_ Sky Knight."_

"Now remember to shout out the command code when fusing with the system," Keith reminded them much to the other men's chagrin.

"Do we have to?" Felix and Ron whined in unison making Keith sigh.

"Listen," he frowned. "We don't have time for this. Just do it!" Felix nodded and Ron merely sighed. Keith was right, there was no time.

"Let's rock," Ron said with a determined smile.

"Z? Send it," Keith said as the three men poised to receive. They had their legs spread and their arms up at an angle, forming an X with their body.

"Heads up!" Zita said and suddenly all three men were engulfed in a bright beam. Their respective equipment materialized around them, as if waiting for their signal.

"POWER XTREME!" all of them shouted and immediately the equipments went to their respective ports.

Ron felt his system fuse with his Exo-frame. First, was his jetpack. It was a mall pack with wings on it. Two mini turbine engines the size of medium cans attached to the end of the wings. Then a double barreled blaster fused on the pack's back, comprising one of the weapons of the system. The whole pack attached itself to Ron's back. On Ron's front, a smaller pack attached itself to the ports on his chest. The pack contained two lasers and a smart bomb in the middle. Two sidewinder rockets fused on his forearms and finally, an aerodynamic helmet placed itself on his head.

Felix felt his backpack fuse with his Exo-frame. It was like a dual scuba tank with a rocket that would not ruin the aerodynamics of the system. On his chest fused a rudder for more maneuverability. On his ankles were turbines that would propel him in the water. On his arm was a laser that was shaped like the wings of a manta. Finally, a helmet that would let him breathe underwater lodged itself on his head.

Finally Keith. A large rocket launcher fused itself to his backpack and docked with his suit. A four barreled gatling laser fused in the middle of his chest. A large double barreled cannon fused with his forearm and his helmet, that almost resembled a motocross helmet, placed itself on his head.

The fusion took less than one second.

As soon as the weapon systems were in place, they went to action. Ron immediately flew to face the Strafers. There was not any awkwardness in his flight. His take off, although a bit flashy, was perfect.

Felix dove into the bay and used his propellers to speed himself towards the robotic sharks.

Keith looked at where the Traumatizers were making havoc and began to run towards their direction. Hoping that his system would not fail him.

111188888111118888

Kim had her hands full. She was the only GJ agent around. Backup's coming but it would take them minutes to get there.

She was alone.

She wished that Ron was with her right now. Though she could use his help, what she needed was his moral support. To know that what she was doing was right.

Looking up, she saw one of the air drones attacking. She quickly shot her grappling hook and got dragged up in the air by the drone. Quickly, she retracted the line, making her near the drone faster.

"Now what?" Kim mumbled to herself. The drone, realizing that it had a passenger, dove at breakneck speeds causing Kim to lose her grip and fall. Kim didn't scream though she felt like it. She didn't have a spare grappler and now was falling to her death. She really wished that she had told Ron how she really felt before it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said quietly as she closed her eyes. She could hear jet engines come closer, thinking that the drone had come back to finish her off. Suddenly, she heard a rocket whooshed pashed her and exploded somewhere above her. Risking it, she opened her eyes only to see a burning chink of metal falling towards her.

As the burning metal came close, Kim felt two strong arms catching her and flying her away. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around what saved her. At first, she was too shocked to realize what had happened. But after a while, she had regained her senses and looked at her savior. She blinked in surprise for her savior looked like something out of a science fiction movie. The man, she was sure of it, had a blue armor-like suit. He also had an extremely sophisticated looking get up. He had a jetpack like none she had seen before and a helmet that protected his head from the wind.

Somehow, he seemed familiar to her.

"Um, thanks!" she shouted over the wind.

"Don't thank me yet!" the man said, his voice was masked by the static of the transceiver of his helmet. "There're three more of those." Suddenly, the blaster on his pack fired and another drone exploded as it nearly passed them. "Make that two."

Kim was astonished. She, with her squad, couldn't even annoy the drones but this man just shot it out of the air like it was nothing.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Um…" clearly, the man was surprised at the question. Kim could see that he had brown eyes and his left eye was covered by his bangs. The man was saved from answering when his radio crackled.

"_Come on, _Ace_. Quit picking up girls on duty. There's time for that later._" The man called Ace sighed and started to descend. When they finally on the ground, Ace placed Kim gently down feet first. When Kim looked at him to thank him, he saluted lazily and began to take off.

"Take care, Agent Possible. I've got your back," and then, he opened up his throttle and flew back into the fray.

_Who was he?_ Kim asked herself but there'll be time for questions later. Now, she needed to help the people.

(end of 3)


	4. The first Battle

Chapter IV: The First Battle

Chapter IV: The First Battle

.

Keith reached the street where the traumatizers were first reported and when he paused to look around, it was not good. Everything in the street was destroyed. Cars were upturned and burning, shops and restaurants were smoking. The robots left destruction in their wake.

It didn't make any sense. Why such random destruction? Or was it random? So far he didn't see any dead bodies. Why? He wouldn't believe that those robots' aim was off. It was too coincidental. It was almost like…

"Land to Air, Come in Hotshot," Keith said in his com unit.

"Ronman here. Just two more…" Keith heard an explosion in his receiver and then a satisfied voice. "Booyah! The skies are clear! What can I do for ya?"

"I need eyes, my man," Keith said as he ran, following the trail of destruction. "I've got a feeling this is more than an attack."

"Well, you need to hop to it. You're about a block from the action. They're a lot of friendlies that need saving. That's strange. The people look like they're being…"

"Herded?" Keith ran as fast as he could. He could see the backs of the traumatizers as he approached.

"Yeah. They're headed for the port," Ron reported as he hovered above the buildings.

"Felix, we need that sub disabled. How are you doing there?" Keith asked over the radio.

"I took care of the sharks but the subs a little tough nut to crack," Felix said as he continued to strike the sub. "I'm making holes but this sucker's _huge_. I could fire my _Hydro-missile_ at it but it won't be substantial. It would make a hole but my guess is that it would still run."

"What about using it on the propeller," Ron asked as he took out a group of traumatizers with his laser cannons.

"That's just it. This doesn't have a propeller!"

"Hydro jets?" Keith said as he reached the traumatizers. He immediately stopped and his chest cannon suddenly came to life. The robots suddenly were pummeled with high force plasma pulsars, piercing through their thick armored hides.

"I think so and the vents must be closed. I couldn't do much damage with what I've got," Felix said as he surfaced and took out the traumatizers guarding the loading bay of the sub with his arm mounted laser cannon.

"Ron, have you deployed your _laser bomb?_" Keith asked as he rushed to get ahead of the stampeding crowd who haven't noticed that their backs were cleared.

"Not yet," Ron said as he flew over the remaining traumatizers and pelted them with lasers. "Whatcha thinking?"

"That we'll crack that nut together," Keith said, getting ahead of the crowd. His exo-frame made him stronger so carrying his weapon system while running at top speed didn't faze him a bit.

"Roger that," Ron's voice came into Keith's receiver. "Head's up, Groundhog. Ronshine express coming through." With that, Keith leaped into the air, arms outstretched. Ron swooped down and caught his hands, carrying him towards the harbor.

"We need to get in front of the people and sink that sub before they reach it," Keith said as he surveyed the ground below. "Nice view you got here _Ace_,"

"Why not try flying sometime," Ron's sunny voice couldn't hide the smile. "It beats walking."

"Maybe," Keith said as they passed the civilians. "I'll take that under advisement." Ron laughed despite the current situation they're in. "What about you Felix? Fancy a spin?"

"No thanks," Felix replied. "I'm happy where I am."

"Spoilsport," Ron said with a laugh. "Let's get to work, I still have a date."

"Always the lady's man," Keith said as he suddenly fired his chest cannon to clear the ground from the traumatizers that were waiting for the people. "Question: what would Drakken want with the people?"

"Cybernetic slaves?" Felix suggested leaving a hollow feeling in their stomachs.

"Let's sink that sub," Keith said with determination. Ron flew low enough to drop Keith and immediately rocketed to the sky. "Pick your targets. Aim for the one you think is the weakest."

"Easy for you to say," Felix said as he cruised under the sub. "You have a large gaping hole called a loading dock conveniently opened for you."

"Funny. I didn't notice that," Keith said as he aimed his plasma accelerator bazooka on the opened door that led to the deep recesses of the submarine. The projectile rocketed out of the bazooka and into the sub, causing massive internal explosions.

"Whoa, that's wicked," Felix said as he saw a panel beneath the submarine open and began sucking water in. At the same time, another panel opened in the rear letting the water out and propelling the sub forward. "Thanks buddy," Felix fired his Hydro-Missile towards the intake manifold of the hydro-jets. The missile was sucked into the jets and detonated, crippling the sub's only means of propulsion. "The sub's crippled."

"Thanks Felix," Ron said as he dove towards the sub. "My turn," Ron found one of the hatches still open and smiled. "Like shooting whomprats,"

"If that's the way you want it," Keith said in his communicator. "Come on, Kid. Let's blow this thing and go home." Ron laughed and dropped his laser bomb. The hatch seemed small at his distance but then again, he was good.

The bomb entered the hatch and impacted creating a sequence of explosions rendering the sub unsalvageable. The once imposing submarine became a hunk of wreckage in a few moments.

"Alright!" Ron shouted, displaying aerobatic maneuvers in glee. "Booh-Yah!" Keith managed a smile from their accomplishments.

"Status," Keith called out, even though the danger seemed to have averted, it was wise to be sure.

"Air. The skies are always clear with the ace here," Ron happily said. Keith almost groaned at his playfulness. At least he wasn't nervous trying out the Sky Knight again.

"Sea. The water's fine, jump right in," Felix said, echoing Ron's enthusiasm.

"Land." Keith smirked. "All clear here. And looks like GJ's got the crowd calmed. At least they're useful for something."

"They're Kim's squad," Ron said as he saw the Global Justice agents below. "People come first. That's what she said when the squad was formed."

"Still spying on her?" Keith asked though the two could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Dude, it's hard not to notice her, especially in her combat suit," Ron was referring to Kim's preferred GJ combat suit which hugged her body and left none to the imagination.

"Don't go there, Flyboy," Keith said, admitting silently that the man had a point. Kim Possible could make any sane man crazy. But he wasn't one of them. He would be called crazy if he told anyone his preferences. Suicidal would be the most applicable term. Especially after the stunt he pulled earlier.

"Regroup at the far end of the harbor," Keith said and made his way to the rendezvous point.

"On my way," Felix said as he engaged his boosters. "Let's go, Ron-man."

"Roger," Ron said, giving the scene below a final look, hoping to spot a certain redhead amidst the crowd. There were a lot of people and he was about to give up when he felt that he was being observed. Slowly turning his head, he saw someone on one of the rooftops hear him. He smiled as he saw the unmistakable red hair fluttering with the wind.

Kim Possible was looking at him not with spite as he would have expected but with respect and curiosity. He barely made the soft mouthed "thank you" but he did see it.

"Later KP." Giving her a playful salute he cut off his engines and dropped to the ground. Before he was a few feet from the ground, he reignited his engines and flew away at high speed. He needed to get back so he could see her again.

8888888

Kim's heart stopped when she saw him plummeted to the street below. She almost dove after him but when she saw him reignite his thrusters she knew that he was showing off. It impresses her and irked her at the same time.

Just who was he? It annoyed her that he was able to destroy those drones but was thankful that they showed up at the right time. She knew when she was rescued that he could do something she and her team couldn't do and she let him do it. When she had caught up with the fleeing crowd, she noticed numerous destroyed walking drones called traumatizers. Could he do this all on his own?

After instructing her team to check on the people, she went towards the harbor and found the destroyed submarine. From the accounts of her team and from what she saw earlier from the rooftop, it seemed like that they were herding the people towards the sub.

"Why?" she asked aloud. She suddenly heard an engine roar. She knew that sound. It was the same sound that the man in blue's jetpack made when he rescued her.

She saw him. Saw him landing on the other side of the harbor. She quickly set off to find him. She had a lot of questions and he had the answers. It took her a while but she reached the place where the man in blue disappeared.

When she got there, there was nothing there. No place to hide. No place to sneak off to. It was like they disappeared from thin air.

Dr. Director won't like this. She won't like it one bit.

8888888

Zita sighed as she retrieved the three. She was monitoring the action below, ready to give assistance when needed. However, there was little she could do. The boys handled themselves well. But what was Drakken after?

"I think I need wheels," Keith said as he stepped down from the beaming pod. "It was a long run."

"Like I said, you need wings man," Ron said as he slid from the stair's banister. "Death from Above."

"I had my fill of wings, thank you very much," Keith smirked, shaking his head at the suggestion.

"Well, I think we need to juice up the cannons more. They hardly dented that sub," Felix complained.

"You are the master of your element, Felix. You decide if you need a change of hardware in the middle of the battle. That's what makes these weapon systems effective," Keith said as he looked at Zita's console. "By now Drakken is aware of our presence. And if what I heard is true, he would be pissed and is planning his next attack."

"Great," Ron sighed as he leaned on the console. "But why was he taking people? Hostages?"

"Once maybe. I don't know. Let's keep on out toes. This Drakken of yours became demented and unpredictably brutal. That reminds me, don't you have a date?" Keith looked at Ron in askance, making the blond blush.

"Yeah. I'll go get ready then," Ron sprinted towards the beaming pod and smiled. "Catch you later!"

"Keep the exo-frame with you. There might be an emergency like earlier," Keith said, watching the pilot disappear in a red light. "I'll be at Centrum. We've got to find out what Drakken's up to."

"We'll hold the fort while you guys are gone," Felix said as he unzipped his exo-frame.

"Thanks," Keith went up to the beaming pod and smiled. "Energize. Each his own way." He disappeared in a yellow light and Felix was alone with Zita.

"What was that about?" Zita asked as she stood beside Felix. Felix merely smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "Just something about people doing the same thing." Zita was still confused.

88888888

Kim was chewed again by Dr. Director. This time, she and her team was suspended. She argued that her team was not to blame but she, herself, was. It didn't matter. Not only did they made GJ look bad but they didn't apprehend the men that saved the people.

This was crazy. Arrest the people who saved the city? It was like punishing a person for doing a good job.

The problem was, it was making GJ look bad.

So now, suspended and might even be fired, Kim Possible walked the streets of Middleton with out a clue to what she would do next.

"Maybe I should call Ron," Kim said as he took out her phone. She hasn't used her Kimmunicator in a long time. But she remembered one important thing: she didn't get his number.

However, he did say Bueno Nacho but he was in Japan. She tried to find him but she was recalled. It wasn't a good day for her. What the hell, it wouldn't hurt to try. She entered Bueno Nacho, their old hang out. It seemed like a long time since she'd been there. A long time since…

Since she had broken up with Ron. It was probably one of the few things she really regretted in her life. She didn't want to relieve the pain she endured. She wanted to apologize but he was gone. Not even Wade could find him.

As she approached their table, she noticed someone was already there. "oh great," she thought," just my luck that someone had gotten our table before…"

"Saved you a seat, KP," Ron's voice reached out through the gloom and touched her. It wasn't possible. He was here! In Middleton! But how?

"Ron?" she blinked in surprise. "How did..?"

"Caught an early flight," he smiled. She missed that smile. But it was different. It still held the goofy childlike smile but it had confidence in it. Something she did not expect.

"How did you know that I would choose _this_ Bueno Nacho? There must be hundreds to chose from."

"Process of elimination," he said simply. "Anyway. It's good to see you."

"Me too," Kim smiled as she took her seat. She realized she really did want to see him and after all these years, there's a lot of catching up to do. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Since the break up?" Ron said calmly. She couldn't believe it. How could he say that so easily? It was like he had gotten over it. Had he gotten over her as well?

"Yeah, since then." She couldn't keep her hands trembling. She was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"Well, after you and I gone our separate ways I joined the Air Force," Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron? Air Force? When? How? The why she could figure out.

"Wasn't that a bit drastic?" Kim said, the guilt emerging from deep within.

"I though so a few times," he continued smiling. "But I got to play with some badical toys." Just like Ron, always seeing the brighter side of things. Though, then again, he always sees the darker side of things as well.

"How come Wade couldn't find you?" she didn't understand that. Wade could find anything about almost anyone.

"Wade was given limited access when you made him one of your team. He couldn't get into ghost files without proper authorization. Plus one of my friends made sure that I was beneath the radar." His explanation made sense.

"Why?" she asked. "Why be invisible?"

"I became a test pilot," Ron said proudly. "Area 51 stuff. Can't tell." She couldn't believe it. Ron got on well without her. She was proud of him. Really. All his accomplishments made her seem inadequate somehow. With all her failures the last few months, she couldn't face him with the same confidence he had. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Was she that obvious?

"It's nothing," she said. Even to her it sounded like a blatant lie.

"KP," Ron took a deep breath and lean on his chair. "Even though we had a rocky and somewhat disastrous ending to our love life doesn't mean I stopped being a friend." This broke her. She tried to hold back but when she felt Ron move to her side, everything she had kept locked up and hidden, burst out.

There are two things that Ron could not handle seeing. The puppy dog pout and women crying. He did what he thought was best at that time. He took his arm and wrapped it around her. Kim felt the warmness and immediately buried her head on his chest.

Ron smiled softly as he soothed his best friend and once girlfriend. He didn't know what to do or what to expect. He just knew that Kim needed him. And whatever needed saying had to wait.

8888888888

"Who are those men?" Doc Drakken asked as he watched the footage of the attack on Tokyo in his secret lair.

"Don't know man, but they have seriously wicked hardware, seriously," Motor Ed said as he watched the footage.

"I made a fool out of my arch foe Kim Possible and thought that I could conquer the world. These are variables that I didn't count on." Drakken's left cybernetic arm moved to press a button on the console. "They are almost military. They have the demeanor of a well organized unit. I doubt that the government knew about them." Drakken uncharacteristically growled as he shut the monitor off. Ed knew that Drakken's intelligence was increased after the fusion of his cybernetic half's computer unit _Syntax_. Ed's own _Lesion_ unit made him stronger but felt that something was looking over his shoulder.

"Seriously, can't we just swat them? Serirously?" Ed suggested.

"They are an unknown factor. They are dangerous. But nothing will stand in the way of the might of Doc Drakken!" Drakken laughed maniacally, giving Ed the shivers.

"Come, Ed. We attack Middleton Space Center," Drakken said with a sneer. "I have some things to… acquire. And if Kim Possible or those men interfere, eliminate them."

"Seriously?" Motor Ed smiled. Draken turned and returned the smile but his was filled with malice and deviousness.

"Seriously."

88888888

End of chapter

A/n: I have returned from a long hiatus (Had to concentrate in graduating). I hope to update the rest of my stories. Thank you for your patience and hope for your continued patronage. Even though this is one of the least reviewed fanfics I have, I'm gonna finish it.


	5. Closer to home

Chapter V: Closer to home

Centrum

….

Shego watched the news. It was impossible to see what was happening with all the chaos. All she could see from the footages provided with personal cameras were less than ideal. It only showed that something was attacking the robots from behind.

She had been catching up with her current events ever since she woke up from the soft, comfortable and fresh queen sized bed she had. In truth, she never wanted to get up.

Only the aroma of freshly baked bread, sizzling bacons and eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice made her sat up.

It was like living in a dream. The past years in that dark cell melted away only to live in pure bliss.

Now if she could get the one who got her out of prison in her bed.

Shego shook her head when she thought of it. It was not wise to fantasize about him. The man's got honor, breeding and manners. She wouldn't be surprised if she found him a true gentleman.

She wondered what he would be like in bed. She actually laughed at the thought. Sexy, intelligent and sharp. She wouldn't mind a piece of that action. She wasn't fooled by his outfit. Though at first she thought that he was her lawyer. He had the demeanor though he also had something military in him.

"What the hell does he want with me?" Shego asked as she watched TV. After the news she realized that there was something the man wasn't telling him. She got up and took a shower, looking lovingly at the bathtub and the different bath soaps on the counter. If she wasn't in a hurry she would lavish herself to a bath.

Though, a private shower was good as well.

After toweling off, she approached the walk-in closet and smirked. Obviously this room belongs to a man with exceptional taste but she also knew that this wasn't his home. It was like a small pad away from home.

Oddly enough she saw a set of women's underwear. And it was something she would wear herself. Black lace with garter belt and stockings. And from Victoria Secret Autumn collection. If it wasn't still in the pack she would have sworn that he was a perv.

"And how did he know my size?" she then looked for a suitable change of clothes.

There was nothing in there to wear. Nothing in her taste. She saw a clean white shirt on the rack and smirked. "Oh well, at least it's not that dreadful prison garments." Wearing the undergarments, she also wore the shirt and when she did, she felt a sense of pleasure she had never felt before.

She never thought that silk could be that… erotic. She smiled at the word. She never had a chance to relieve herself since GJ prisons were not the ideal place to get caught with your pants down. Sniffing the shirt, she could smell the fabric softener and something more masculine.

Something that reminded her of the man who got her out of prison.

"What is it about that man?" Shego sighed as she buttoned the first few buttons of the shirt. "Must be really horny if I want to get laid with the first man I met." She looked at the full length mirror on the closet's door and smiled to herself. She had worn the underwear and due to the darkness of it was visible through the shirt.

Satisfied with what she was wearing, she then walked out of the closet and out of the room.

She followed the scent of breakfast. For years she had endured prison food. She hoped that what was prepared was as good as it smelled.

She found the kitchen right away. It wasn't that difficult. The first day that she arrived, her rescuer had shown her around. It was a simple place. He said it was his quarters and she was welcomed to anything in it. It annoyed her when she was forbidden outside the rooms but she understood the necessity. Someone might recognize her and report it to GJ.

She hoped that she could get out. At least a few minutes of fresh air was enough. Perhaps he could take her outside for today.

Shego smiled at that. She was surprised that she wanted this man. She just hoped that he was available.

"Good morning," the man greeted as Shego entered the kitchen. His back was turned towards her as he cleaned his frying pan. It was evident that he was used in living alone but he had enough upbringing not to be a slob. In fact, the whole place was spotless.

"Hey," she greeted back. "What's today's agenda?"

"Agenda?" his tone was curious. It was like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know? The reason you got me out of that dump. Don't tell me you got me out of there without a reason. That'll be insane," Shego's hand rested on her hip, awaiting for an answer.

The man turned and instantly blushed as he saw her. He knew she was gorgeous but with what little she wore made him swallow. He never encountered a woman like her before. So dangerous, so sexy and so out of reach. He inwardly smiled sadly at that. He was a geek that didn't think he had a chance with any woman. All he wanted was to be left alone in his workshop or testing another weapons system.

Shego smiled at his reaction. She never expected this. She was expecting lustful eyes but not a look of sadness. Initially the man was surprised to see her wearing what she did but then she noticed his sad eyes. It as like he gave up before he started.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked, trying to end the uneasy silence.

"Didn't have anything to wear," she teased. "Plus I liked the smell."

"I'll get you some of the fabric softener that I use," he focused of her face because focusing anywhere else was dangerous. "As for the agenda. You're right. I got you out for no reason at all."

Shego smiled at this. His tone was teasing and kind. IF he had an ulterior motive, he was good at hiding it.

"If you wanted a date you should have asked," she said as she took a bite of her toast. She groaned out loud at the pleasure of eating such heavenly food. Who knew that a simple toast could create such pleasure.

"Please," the man said as he poured her a glass of juice. "A guy like me with someone as gorgeous as you? I have a better chance of winning the Nobel Prize than going out with a goddess." He suddenly paused and blushed. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep," she smiled as she took a sip of the juice. "It's kinda cute."

"Sometimes cute doesn't cut it," he said. "When you're finished with breakfast we'll talk about the reason I got you out. I'll get you some clothes."

"If you get me a pair of pants to go with this lovely shirt, I'd be eternally grateful," Shego said. "Just as long it isn't in your size."

"I'll see what I can do," the man said and went out of the kitchen.

"Didn't catch your name," Shego called out. Indeed, she wanted to know ever since he got her out of prison.

"Chapel," he said. "Keith Chapel."

"Keith," she smiled. "Thanks for getting me out of that dump."

"Trust me," he stuck his head by the door. "In a few days you'd be wishing I'd left you alone." Shego chuckled at that. One thing was of certain. Things were about to get interesting.

/////////**888888

Zita sighed as she worked the console of Operations. It was hard monitoring the world in case Doc Drakken decided to wreck havoc again. Harder still when the people down below didn't know about them.

She had heard from the wire that the boys were to be arrested on sight.

Typical.

She knew that it was GJ that gave that order. And she knew that the boys were taking a risk every time they went out with their assault units. She also knew that GJ would like to get their hands on those assault units.

It was her job to keep the boys and the system safe.

Too bad they were still working in an unofficial capacity. Otherwise they wouldn't worry about breaking the law.

"Everything's quiet?" Felix asked as he entered operations center.

"Too quiet," Zita sighed as she leaned on her chair. "Like the calm before the storm. I don't like it."

"Me neither," Felix agreed. "Keith's on his toes. He's been tuning the rest of the systems. He said he was going to take a short break before returning to his duties."

"They're probably on a date," Zita smiled. Felix sighed and mirrored her smile.

"Probably. Knowing Keith he'd treat her to breakfast then soften her up before dropping the bombshell on her."

"Probably," Zita sighed. "The man's going to get hurt doing that."

"Believe me. He agonized over the decision to break her out and make her help us," Felix said as he looked at Earth from the window.

"For how long?" Zita asked knowing full well that Keith always thought things through.

"For about half a second," Felix smiled. "Then he was fast at working on a way to get her to cooperate."

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that," Zita said as he console chimed. "Incoming beam transmission from Centrum." The familiar hum of the beaming pod echoed the empty Operations Center. Felix walked towards the beaming chamber and found that the robotic arms were already holding the delivered package.

"What the hell is this?" Felix asked as the arms retracted and stored the package.

"Keith's been developing something that would give him an edge against fast moving enemies," Zita said as she worked the console. Suddenly, the beaming pod activated again and she worked fast to clear the pod.

"Now that's something wicked," Felix smiled as the second package was taken away by the robot arms. "He's been busy." The pod activated again and this time, he whistles at what he saw. "Heavy," he quipped. "Z? Did you know why GJ fired Keith?"

"It was in his personnel file," she said. "It seems that Global Justice didn't like the way he utilized some of the weapons he created for their Weapons and Armaments Division."

"Meaning?" he asked as the robots took away the last package.

"He had developed a weapon system that uses four breast gatlings, Two twin beam gatlings and about a hundred missiles," Zita said calmly.

"What's wrong with that?" Felix asked.

"He was given a target in the firing range and he expended all of his ammo in under five minutes."

"So?"

"Felix, he used all his ammo on a single target."

"Okay, I'll admit he's a bit trigger happy at times. But surely that wasn't the only thing that got him sacked," Felix said. He knew that when Keith was testing the targeting on the Fireforce he had drained his pack by using his pulsar cannon on a target and making a hole about three inches in diameter. Though he was quick on the trigger, he was also very accurate.

"He used Will Du's car as the target," Zita said with a smile. Felix laughed out loud. All of them thought Du as an arrogant SOB. But to hate him to an extent of humiliating the man in front of the others, that's taking it a bit further.

"I like his style," Felix said. "I hope he doesn't antagonize GJ enough to get him thrown in the slammer."

"Keith's too smart to do that," Zita said. "He'll carefully plan it with the most minimal personal risk and the highest gains. Then again, he was known to be reckless."

"Trust me, I've seen him reckless," Felix said. "Ron and Keith were testing a new jet when Ron heard that the Oceanographic Center where I worked was suddenly attacked by Dementor. So they 'borrowed' the prototype, flew to the Center and saved everyone there."

"Though stealing a jet would be considered reckless, that's not the only thing he did," Zita smiled.

"That jet had carried a pod that was attached to its belly," Felix continued. "Ron launched that pod into the center. And parts of the pod retracted, revealing a heavily armed motorcycle charging towards Dementor's men."

"Let me guess. The man riding the motorcycle was Keith?" Zita asked and with a nod from Felix, she grinned.

"The man was crazy! I mean, normally you wouldn't get shot from a plane and then charge into the heart of the enemy with a bike," Felix smiled as he looked at her. When Felix was invited into this organization he was thrilled that Ron would be there and when he came aboard Sky Vault, he was ecstatic. Not because that he was in space but because _she_ was there.

Zita and Felix had been going out since high school. When they entered college their relationship was tested to the limit when they had gone to different Universities. In the end, they decided to focus on their studies and when they had graduates then rekindle their relationship.

It took them longer than graduation but still, there was hope.

"Where's Ron-man?" Felix asked as he got a chair and sat beside her.

"Middleton," Zita said as she took his hand. "Trying to mend something that had been burned."

"Don't tell me you're eavesdropping," Felix said as he worked Sky Vault's monitoring controls.

"Please," Zita huffed with a smile. "I'm monitoring the status of one of our operatives. Anything else is an extra bonus."

"I'm surprised that you didn't monitor Keith," Felix said with a knowing smile.

"One, he's in Centrum. It's one of the most secure places in the world. And two…"

"Two he'll raise hell if he found out," Felix said, knowing the silent and calm man best.

"Hell would be the least of our worries," Zita said with a sigh. "Honestly. How could a sweet guy be so vindictive?"

Felix merely shrugged. He didn't know the answer to that question either.

////////888888888

Ron sighed as he walked the halls of Middleton Space Center. It was ironic that he had worked for the center for a whole year yet didn't bump into Mr. Dr. Possible even once. Was fate intervening or was it just pure luck? Ron didn't want to know.

Of all the Possible clan James Possible was the most protective of Kim. And Ron would hate to be sent on a one way trip to a black hole.

"Hey Ron," he smiled when he heard her voice.

"Hey KP," Ron waved as the redhead came over. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to visit Dad," she smiled. "And you? I would have thought that this was the last place you'd be. And it's not the day the rocketeers are scheduled to visit."

"Just meeting some friends before our lunch later," Ron smiled. "Used to work here for a while."

"You mean that test piloting you've done?" Kim blinked in surprise. He was so close and yet he didn't let her know. Kim smirked at that. Why would he since she practically shoved him away for another.

"Yep. And believe me, it was no picnic," Ron shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Kim smiled at this. Since when did Ron get all that confidence?

"Tell me all about it at lunch," Kim said as she squeezed his hand. "I've got to say hi to Dad and then we could go, if you're finished. Wanna come with?"

"Um, no." Ron smiled softly. "I kinda liked being on Earth."

"Ah," she smiled in understanding. "That whole black hole thing. Okay. See you in a bit," Kim waved as she rushed towards Dr. Possible's lab. He liked that they were talking again, and even though there was no longer a chance in hell that they'd be together again, he was glad to be with her.

Suddenly, his wrist com vibrated. He couldn't ignore it even though he was tempted to. He just hoped Kim would understand someday.

"Air. What's up?" he asked as he pressed the answer button.

"There's a large airship coming your way," Zita'c face came to the screen. "I've crosschecked with the space center's files. It's not friendly."

"Maybe they're testing something hush-hush," Ron said but suddenly, alarm klaxons erupted throughout the center.

"_Warning! Warning! Unidentified hostile approaching. All personnel proceed to your designated stations. Warning…_

"Or not," Ron sighed as he took out his exo-frame from his backpack. "How large is the ship?"

"Just as large as a medium sized aircraft carrier," Zita said. "Felix and Keith will be beaming to your location shortly."

"I hope we get this done before lunch," Ron sighed as he heard two figures materializing behind him.

"We'll get this done before your date," Keith said as he looked out the window. "Felix, you're in a disadvantage here. I don't see any water around."

"Which means I don't get to play with my new toy," Felix smiled. "Looks like I'll only get stragglers today."

"Perhaps," Keith said as he smiled to his companions. "But still, the most important job goes to you."

"Yeah," Ron said worriedly. "Like protecting Kim for me."

"As well as the rest of the people in here," Keith sighed as he shook his head. "Let's go hotshot. Time's a wasting." Keith literally dragged Ron outside. Felix just chuckled and called Zita.

"Z, send me Cruiser."

"Coming up," Zita answered. Felix was suddenly bathed in a yellow light and spread his arms and legs.

"Power Xtreme!"

It was time for work.

End of Chapter


	6. Heavy Assault

Chapter VI: Heavy Assault

Ron sighed as he looked onto the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. The setting sun gave a somewhat calming light over the Building and towers of the Space Center.

He loved the view especially when viewed up in the air.

The only thing marring the great view at the moment was a big green airship approaching the Space Center.

"You would think that Global Justice would have noticed something that big coming towards the Space Center," Ron said as he sized up the opposition.

"Forget GJ. What about NORAD?" Keith said as he scanned to horizon for ground forces. "I'd expect there'd be a large blip in a radar station somewhere."

"Maybe they think that it belongs to the Space Center," Felix said through their communicator.

"With the communications shouting _Help, SOS, Unidentified big-assed ship approaching the Space Center _ broadcasting in all frequencies? I don't think so. And the transmission isn't jammed. It's like they're looking for a fight," Keith said as he noticed something approaching from the distance. "Looks like they have ground support as well."

"Goodbye dinner for two," Ron sighed as he stretched. "Better get up there before all hell breaks loose."

"Yeah," Keith smirked. "Felix can handle the folks inside. He speaks their language."

"You realize I could still hear you guys," Felix said good naturedly.

"Ok," Keith smiled. "Let's do this. Be on your toes. He's not the Drakken you used to know."

"Good source?" Ron asked and Keith merely nodded. "That's good enough for me."

"Let's get dressed," Keith said as he activated his com unit. "I hate to get caught with my pants down. Keith Chapel to Sky Vault."

"I'm reading you, tough guy," Zita's face materialized on the small screen of his comlink.

"Beam down _Sky Bolt_ for Ace and _Wild Weasel_ for me," Keith said making Ron grimace.

"Would you stop calling me Ace," the said. "I don't think I've earned that title." Keith only grinned and waited for Zita to respond.

"Coming up," Zita said. "Or down I should say." Ron and Keith held up their arms and opened their legs wide as their assault systems materialized in front of them.

"POWER XTREME!" both shouted out loud prompting the command code to fuse the systems with their exo-frames.

Skybolt, now fused onto Ron, looked like a small jet fighter. It was taller than him complete with missiles and a front pack that contained a cannon. He had flight stabilizers in each leg to help him control his unit from the shear power of the engine on his back.

Ron frowned as he looked at his friend through his helmet.

"What's wrong Ace?" Keith asked now decked in Wild Weasel. Wild Weasel, for lack of a better term, looked like a rolling battle platform in its standing position. Along his back, Keith had a single chassis that held a large wheel on between his two feet. Balancing him was a smaller wheel at the back and two stabilizers beside the larger wheel. On his chest was a pair of blasters and instead of a helmet, he had a blast shield that was, for now, opened.

"We really didn't test these, did we?" Ron asked. Keith merely looked at the opposing forces and smirked.

"Think of it as a field test," Keith said but felt the burning gaze of his friend.

"Why do I get the feeling that from now on everything is a "field test"" Ron sighed as he checked his equipment.

"I checked everything before I buttoned up. You know me," Keith's confidence was not shared.

"The last time I "field tested" anything I almost crashed," Ron complained.

"You "field tested" a prototype jet into enemy territory," Keith pointed out. "You almost crashed because you were being chased by twenty Surface to Air Missiles."

"He's got you there," Felix said with a chuckle.

"Everyone keeps shooting me down," Ron sighed as he started his engine.

"Not to mention women he tries to pick up," Felix said much to Ron's embarrassment.

"I do _not_ pick women up," Ron huffed.

"That will haunt you later," Keith smirked and lowered his blast shield. Suddenly, the blasters on his chest materialized onto his back and the small wheel was now on his chest. Wild Weasel was now in a prone position and Keith sped off like a motorcycle.

"What did he mean by that?" Ron asked as he took into the skies wondering what his friend meant.

* * *

Kim Possible was with her Dad when the alarms went off.

It was utter chaos.

Most of the scientists were rushing to evacuate while the truly curious, or in her opinion the truly crazy, went to wards the observation deck to look at the ship. She sighed as she noticed that one of the crowd as her father.

"DAAAD!!" Kim called as she went to his side. "This might be fascinating but to quote a very good friend of mine "That would be so cool if it wasn't here to kill us?"

"It is fascinating that someone has made a hover ship that size," Dr. Possible said. "The shear magnitude of the calculations involved into making one. He's either a genius or a maniac."

"If that's who I think it is, I'm leaning on both," Kim said with a sigh. It was doubtless that Drakken became a genius with his mechanical enhancements but it did affect his mind making him a cruel and ruthless adversary.

"I'm not sure about the design though," Dr. Possible admitted. "It looks like… well… help me out here."

"A frog?" a synthesized voice said making both Possibles turn and face the speaker.

Kim gasped as she saw who it was. Though she saw him from afar and the fact that his get-up was similar despite it being green and orange, she knew that he was one of the three who saved the people in Japan.

Dr. Possible, however, was merely curious as to why he was there.

"Aren't you bit out of your element?" Dr. Possible jokingly said.

"Well, Doc. If you had built that pond like you promised then I could go for a dip," the green man joked back.

"You know this guy?" Kim asked her father who simply smiled.

"Kimmy-cub, Let's just say I know his mother," Dr. Possible said.

"That being said could you close the blast doors?" The man in green pointed at the observation deck's large window. "I know this is fascinating and all but your safety is my primary concern."

"Why is it?" Kim asked the man. "Whom are you working for?"

"We work for no one," she could hear the smile from his helmet. "Anyway. We really need to secure the place before…"

"Before what?" Kim challenged but the man suddenly aimed his arm laser and shot the window, prompting the emergency override for the blast doors to activate. Kim turned and was shocked to see a couple of missiles heading their way. The man fired a couple of shots and hit the oncoming missiles.

"Everyone down!" he ordered and the Scientists followed. He was aiming at the missiles that was coming at them while waiting for the blast doors to close.

Kim just stood there looking at the battle that was beginning. She was transfixed at the lone figure fighting the Strafers in the air. His equipment was different but she knew it was the same guy that saved her.

He was valiantly fighting the air drones with amazing flying skills. It was almost like he was dancing in the air. Her gaze never left him until the doors obstructed her view.

She knew it was wrong, her being a part of the law. But she wished him luck.

He looked like he's going to need it.

* * *

"This is insane!" Ron said as he used his cannon to down another Strafer. "They're like flies!"

"Then swat them," Keith said as literally rammed at the Traumatizers on the ground. The Weasel's armored shell was going through the drones as if they were made of aluminum.

"Easy for you to say," Ron commented as he evaded another missile. "Any ideas?"

"Hitting that airship is one," Keith said as he blasted another Traumatizer. "Got a good look who's in it?"

"Ed," Ron answered. "I wonder what they want here?"

"Go ask him," Keith said as he used his speed to out maneuver the slow Traumatizers.

"Maybe I will," Ron suddenly changed directions and started his way towards the airship.

"What's taking so long Ed?" Doc Drakken asked through the ship's communication system.

"It's those guys again, dude," Ed said as he watched the battle from the bridge of the ship. "They're junking our toys, seriously." It was an understatement. They were decimating his entire load of Strafers and Traumatizers.

Drakken growled and struck his console with his robotic arm, destroying it in the process.

"Retreat," he ordered and the screen went blank.

"Seriously?" Ed asked the empty screen but when he saw what was coming, he smirked. "Seriously."

* * *

"Ed's getting away," Ron said as he followed the airship.

"Your call, Stoppable," Ron was taken back with his tone. It was not of encouragement or reprimand. But toneless. It was like the next move was up to him. Should he pursue?

He felt that anything he decided was okay but also felt that if he chose wrong, he might regret it.

"Galactic missiles, Heat seeking missiles, fire!" the missiles on the nosecone and on the tip of the wings fired straight and true. "Hey ED! Don't go away mad!" the missiled impacted the airship causing it to slow down and lose altitude. "Just go away!"

With a sigh, Ron turned back and found Keith waiting for him, his Wilde Weasel already recalled.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed that Keith didn't let him pursue.

"Have you checked your power level yet?" Keith simply asked. Ron just blinked and checked his helmet's Head's Up Display. True enough, if he had pursued Ed he would have run out of energy. Ron was caught up in the heat of battle that he forgot to check his remaining power.

"Zita, Recall Sky Bolt," Keith said and instantly the massive assault system vanished, leaving Ron rather humbled and ashamed.

"How did you know?" Ron asked. At this question, Keith smiled and shook his head.

"Because I ran out," he said making Ron look at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Ron was astonished.

"Well, I got 5% left," he admitted. "But still. I'm on the ground. You're in the air. You would run out before you could catch him. And there's a lot of unknowns. We can't risk it."

"Maybe you're right," Ron sighed. "At least I shot him down."

"Yeah. But I'll bet anything that he'd be long gone before anyone searched the wreckage," Keith sighed as he shook his head. "Come on. Better get that Exoframe off and on to your date."

"You sure?" Ron looked around at the carnage the have caused.

"Sure." Keith assured him. "We'll let GJ to the clean up. It _was_ their job to protect the place."

"Okay," Ron smiled and went towards the nearest hangar to remove his Exoframe. Keith just shook his head and sighed. He was glad that Ron was happy again, but also hoped that his heart would not break again.

"Keith to Sky Vault. Stand by."

"It is ok for him to be with her?" Zita asked as she secured the line, making sure that they were the only ones who could hear.

"Do not judge a person in love," Keith said as he smirked. "Then again, a person in love usually have clouded judgments."

"That will bite you back," Zita smiled.

"I hope not," Keith sighed. "Call Felix. If it's clear, get him home."

"Ok. See ya later," the line was cut off. Keith started to walk towards the hangar Ron went into. He needed to make sense about the attacks so he needed to talk to _her_.

Maybe Zita's right. It could bite me back in the end, Keith shook the thought out of his mind and as soon as he was out of sight, pressed his communicator.

"Zita, Beam me to Centrum". And with a flash, he was gone.

End of chapter


End file.
